


My Darling Prince

by metalkicker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Blood Kink, Drowning, Gay Sex, Gift Fic, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:05:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalkicker/pseuds/metalkicker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niles can't help what Prince Kamui stirs inside him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Darling Prince

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trash, this is trash, i'm sorry if you thought i was better than this.

Niles couldn't help the way heat pooled in his stomach when he looked at the young prince. Ever since they quashed the rebellion in Cheve, a haunted and pained expression has been on their prince's face whenever he thinks nobody is looking.

His expression is... _delicious,_ to say the least. 

Delicious enough for the outlaw to want more, and he's finally found his _perfect_ opportunity. With hardly a word to anybody, their darling prince slipped out of the camp for a walk before dinner. Years of pick pocketing and avoiding guards and the like gives Niles a bit of an edge in following him down to a clear lake. 

He would've preferred a musty dungeon or a broom closet in the castle but.. it'll have to do. He stops to consider how far the darling prince's screams will echo. Probably not far enough for it to be a problem, he doesn't want to use a gag. Not when he's certain the noises will be music to his ears. A splash brings him back to his senses and his gaze flickers back to the task at hand. 

Kamui has tried to skip a rock. 

It's almost innocent, the way the prince looks for another flat stone on the shore. Something pulls tight in Niles chest, he's not exactly sure what it is, but he knows there isn't a better opportunity than now.

"Lord Kamui," he finally steps out onto the rocky shore, keeping his voice gentle for now, "what are you doing out here? You've missed dinner, you know."

The flicker of fear in Kamui's eyes as he turns to look at the outlaw is incredible. Heat pools in Niles' belly and he hopes his face isn't as flushed as it feels. 

"Ah, I was just-" the prince's gaze flicks from Niles to the ground then back to the lake, his voice is quiet, almost ashamed in himself, "I was just trying to skip rocks.. Xander taught me how to do it when I was younger but I didn't have anywhere to practice."

He feels that pang in his chest again but the heat in his belly overrides the feeling easily. He's got his prey right here, quiet and trusting.

"Would you like me to help you?" He tries not to smile too wide, tries not to leer as he teases, "I won't even charge you."

Without waiting for a response, he plucks a smooth, flat stone up from the shore and comes to stand behind the prince. Taking his hand as gently as possible, he positions Kamui's fingers properly around the stone.

"Hold it like this, Lord Kamui," he purrs into his ear, forcing himself not to nuzzle into the soft hair "and throw it with a flick of your wrist."

He shows the prince how, guiding him through the motions, keeping him flush against his chest all the while.

Kamui exclaims in delight when he finally manages to skip the stone, it brings a smile to Niles' face as he finally grips the fingers he was so gentle with before and bends them backwards. The exclamation of delight turning into one of protest and pain as the darling prince tries to turn and look at him. Niles keeps hold of his fingers and then his other wrist, keeping him still.

"Ah-ah, my Lord.." His hands are burning when their skin touches, and he finally is able to nip at one of his precious prince's earlobes, "I don't want to break your fingers but I will if I must."

"It hurts.." Maybe he's imagining the way the prince's breath catches, but it's still there and his chest is on fire.

" _Good_." He finally turns the prince around, smiling at the fear on his face. "Don't you worry, darling, I'm not going to kill you, I won't even hurt you that bad, I just want to play a little."

Walking him backwards into the lake, Niles comes to a stop just as the cool water laps halfway up his thighs. Perhaps the lake was a better idea than a dungeon. It's much easier to play with than just a bucket.

"Niles, why are you even doing this?" Kamui's voice cuts through his thoughts, however quiet and hurt it is, "I don't know how to swim."

"Oh, I wasn't going to take you for a swim, that'll take up too much of your precious energy." He finally let the wolfish grin onto his face, "I still need you to have energy for me."

Without a warning, he pushes his _darling_ , frightened prince down and into the water. He counts the seconds as he holds him down, _one.. two.. three_.. up to eight before he pulls him back up, coughing up water.

"You know you deserve this, don't you?" Gently, he brushes the wet hair from Kamui's face, relishing the terrified but guilty look that crosses his face, "don't worry, I'll punish you so that you can stop punishing yourself."

Gripping a handful of hair, he pushes Kamui under again, this time counting to ten before pulling him back up.

"There we are, don't you feel better, Prince?" Teasing, Niles gives his cheek a pinch, "Lord Leo really wasn't joking when he said you were precious, you know."

Kamui was finally crying, coughing up the last bits of water, gasping for breath between loud sobs. It was such a beautiful sound, more beautiful than the tunes Azura sang for them. He needs to have his prince _now_ , before he loses his mind.

Pulling Kamui out of the lake by his collar, he lets go as soon as they're on the shore and nearly laughs when Kamui falls back without his support. He wastes no time in straddling the prince's hips, fingers deftly undoing armor and stripping his prince from the waist up. 

"It's much nicer to be out of those wet clothes, isn't it, darling?" Niles purrs, running his fingers down Kamui's chest, "armor gets so heavy when you're soaked through.."

"N-Niles, stop," his prince was babbling a bit now, it was adorable, honestly. Shifting, pausing as he leans down to kiss him, Niles finds why the darling prince was finally putting up a bit of a fight.

"My goodness, are you hard already?" He grinds down gently, watching his prince flush a beautiful shade of red in the moonlight, "was it the water, darling? Or is it having me straddle you like this?"

Kamui doesn't answer, instead opting to chew on his lip but Niles doesn't miss the way he tries to grind up against him or the hands that rest on his thighs.

"It's the pain, mm?" He's grinning, but Kamui shakes his head, "you can be honest, darling. I'll punish you as much as you want, you have to make up for your actions somehow.. Better me than somebody else, right?"

His prince nods. _Perfect_. Leaning down, he finally kisses him. Kamui is inexperienced, he can tell, but that's alright. There's nothing wrong with being the first person to defile a pretty flower like him. He kisses those soft, sweet lips hard enough to bruise, being sure to bite and pull at them with his teeth. Moving slowly, keeping Kamui busy with his mouth, Niles pulls the small knife from his belt, flicking it out and dragging it across his sweet prince's hip.

The pained cry he's greeted with is one of the most beautiful sounds he's ever heard. Pulling back, he licks the bit of crimson off the knife, dragging it back down Kamui's chest. He loves the way tears have started to pool in his darling's eyes, the way blood dribbles from the shallow cuts, crisscrossing cuts across that beautiful, milky chest. He doesn't stop until Kamui's crying and covered in a thin sheen of blood. He's beautiful. Angelic, almost.

"Pl-please, Niles..!"His beautiful prince begs, trying to grind up against him again, "I'm so hard, it h-hurts."

"Oh, if you insist, my darling." Slipping between Kamui's legs, he makes quick work of stripping his prince's pants off, taking a moment to adore beautiful pale thighs and his dripping cock. "You're already dripping onto your stomach.. I'll take such good care of you.."

 And he does. Hoisting those precious, smooth thighs up, Niles takes his time to kiss and bite at them, leaving dark, beautiful bruises in his wake. He doesn't stop biting those milky thighs as he slowly works a bloodied finger inside his darling Kamui, perhaps he should have brought some oil, not that it matters now. Working in another finger, the outlaw stretches his darling prince out until he can't stand it any longer. 

"I'm going to fuck you now, darling..," Niles almost curses how sweet his voice sounds, like he cares about the little prince, "so just do your best to relax.."

"N-Niles, I-I'm not-" his prince is babbling again, pausing as Niles frees his cock, "I'm not sure.. what to do.."

"You don't need to do anything, I told you I would take care of you, didn't I?" He waits for a nod before slowly starting to push inside, holding onto the prince's hips hard enough to bruise, "just relax.."

"It _hurts_.." 

"It won't for long, I promise you.." He doesn't stop until he's completely sheathed in his darling, leaning down to kiss the tears from his cheeks, "shh, shh.."

He starts slow, rolling his hips in time with slow, languid strokes to his prince's cock. His chest squeezes tight when their eyes meet, his name a breathy whisper on Kamui's lips. 

He loves the prince and there isn't a single thing he can do about it.

"Damn it.." He curses softly, hips finally snapping roughly into that silky heat, and Kamui screams. Whether it's from pain or pleasure, Niles doesn't know nor does he bother to ask. He's preoccupied, finally getting what he's wanted from the prince the moment they met.

Perhaps he should've been a bit more gentle, perhaps he should've started slow, but his prince does climax, screaming his name. He can feel the hot, sticky liquid on his hand, can feel the way Kamui tightens around him, but he doesn't stop or slow. Using his now slicked hand, Niles grips his darling hard, abusing his small frame until he finally reaches completion, leaving a sticky mess as he pulls out.

"N-Niles.. Niles.." Kamui's eyelids are already heavy, his fingers slowly trying to reach for the outlaw, "don't go.. Niles.."

"I'm not going anywhere, darling, not without you." His chest is tight again, just watching the prince slip into a deep sleep before cleaning and redressing him. 

Only Kaze is awake when Niles returns to camp with his darling in his arms, and a sharp glare keeps the ninja quiet.

**Author's Note:**

> you can also see the exact moment where i gave up. im sorry.


End file.
